


Even Unto the End of the World

by Punxutawney



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Voyage of the Dawn Treader - C.S. Lewis
Genre: Bestiality, Dream Sex, F/M, Faith-Affirming Sex, First Time (sort of), Susan-Positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punxutawney/pseuds/Punxutawney
Summary: “I have missed our walks,” she whispered into his mane, carefully finding his ear and running her fingertips along the rim. She knew his ears to be sensitive and took care so as not to scratch him. He purred under her, an unmistakable sound emanating from somewhere deep in his chest.“So have I, Lucy Pevensie.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is literally Lucy having sex with Aslan. Mostly movie-inspired though book-compatible, this takes place during the scene of Lucy trying the beauty incantation in _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_.
> 
> Title from Matthew 28:20, KJV.

“Don’t run from who you are.”

As Aslan spoke, Lucy felt a sparkle of warmth and determination, as she always had after seeking his advice. She glanced over her shoulder again as if to catch a glimpse of the golden lion, only to be disappointed in that regard again. When she looked back in the mirror, she could see that Aslan had taken a step closer. He spoke gently.

“Close your eyes, my little one.”

Lucy did as she was told. She was certain she could hear the rustle of giant paws against the floorboards. Then she felt the hot breath of the great lion against the back of her neck and almost cried out in elation. It seemed it had been an eternity since she had felt his sweet breath on her skin, and she had feared she never would do so again. It somehow felt like Aslan was further away from them than on their earlier adventures in Narnia. Lucy’s heart ached at that.

As if sensing her thoughts, he spoke again.

“My dearest Lucy. Just because you cannot see me, do not doubt that I am with you in spirit wherever you go. Do you need to see the sun on rainy days to know it still dwells beyond the clouds?”

Lucy felt hot tears beginning to sting in her tightly shut eyes.

“No,” she agreed. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like the rain, or the cold, does it?” she continued somewhat petulantly, not entirely fit for a Queen of Narnia.

Aslan’s chest rumbled in quiet amusement behind her. Lucy had used to think of it as a chuckle, though a lion could hardly produce such a sound. She suddenly remembered keenly their wanderings together through the woodlands around Cair Paravel.

“Are you cold now, little one?” Aslan asked. He sounded playful.

“A little, yes.”

It was true; there was a slight draft in the cabin, and Lucy had climbed out of bed in haste, not bothering to clothe herself further. She felt the soft bump of Aslan’s muzzle against her back and a small gasp escaped her.

“Turn around, then,” Aslan instructed her. “Keep your eyes closed.”

Lucy again did as she was told, grasping at the direction of his voice. She half expected to find her hands meeting nothing but air, but her fingers landed on his soft fur.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. It had been so long since she had laid her palms on his warm, silky coat. She stroked his face softly, along his nose like she’d used to do when they were lying together in the forest or by a creek. The hair there was short and downy.

“I must confess I have missed you, little one,” Aslan sighed. The air fell upon her breast and face, and she immediately felt warmer.

Lucy slid her fingers up toward his mane. Without seeing his eyes, it was hard to know what he was thinking. Suddenly, she felt a little shy.

“May I?” she asked.

“Of course,” Aslan replied, with such warmth and gentleness that it made Lucy’s heart swell.

She let her fingers travel up into the great mane. She’d always loved stroking it and burying her face in it so she could smell him, an earthy, fresh scent filling her nose. He always smelled like outdoors to her. She did it now, too, stepping closer to his warm, powerful body. She could feel him turning his head so that she was shielded between his cheek and shoulder.

“I have missed our walks,” she whispered into his mane, carefully finding his ear and running her fingertips along the rim. She knew his ears to be sensitive and took care so as not to scratch him. He purred under her, an unmistakable sound emanating from somewhere deep in his chest.

“So have I, Lucy Pevensie.”

She petted him with more confidence then, satisfying a yearning she’d felt at the back of her mind for the past year, in her Earth life, or even longer, perhaps. It seemed like an eternity since she had sat on her throne as Lucy the Valiant, and ran through the woods with him.

He’d sometimes let her ride him, when she was small, and she could still remember the awesome power of the supple muscles moving under her. As she grew, she didn’t dare climb atop him anymore, but was always welcome to stroke his flank when they strolled in the forest in peace. It was comforting to feel the same solid strength under her palm again.

Aslan rubbed his great big head against her side, and she reached with her hand to touch his face again, while her other hand kept stroking through his mane. Her own body pressed in-between against his leg. As he bent his knee, it caused his leg to push between hers, and she suddenly felt a jolt from her groin toward her head. She hid her embarrassed face in his fur, but didn’t pull away.

“Are you feeling warmer?” Aslan asked quietly.

“A little, yes,” she whispered, knowing he would always hear her. “But… not quite warm enough.”

Her heart thudded as he moved under her arms. She could feel the tip of his tail brush against her cheek, as if he was turning. For a moment she feared this was the end of their encounter, but she quickly realised he was only settling down.

“Come on,” he urged. “Lay yourself down next to me. Do not open your eyes.”

Lucy lowered herself onto the floor and felt around till she found his paws and slid her hands up his legs to find the right place. The floor was chilly, but she quickly pressed against his warm belly and he curled softly around her. She let her head rest at the bend of his front leg. It felt a little as if Aslan were a lioness instead, and Lucy her cub. His tail came to brush her cheek again, and he gathered her as tightly against himself as he could without crushing her.

Lucy was sure she had never felt a softer bed, and she thought she could have fallen asleep comfortably had it not been for the ache his touch had awakened between her legs. She knew what it meant, of course, having grown up once already, but she had been stuck for so long with her child’s body that she’d nearly forgotten what it felt like.

“Is this better?” Aslan asked her, still gentle.

“Yes, it is.” Lucy burrowed into his chest. “Only…” She let herself trail off as she stroked his side.

“Yes, my little one?” Aslan asked. He had always told her she could tell him anything, but she didn’t quite know what to ask for.

“You told me not to doubt myself,” she finally said. “And I see now that I don’t wish to be Susan, or even wish for the things she has. But I do wish I could… feel like her, sometimes. That I could want like she does. Is that wrong?”

Aslan rumbled thoughtfully beside her.

“Of course not, little one. Your sister has many admirable qualities. She is clear-headed and strong-willed. There is nothing wrong with wanting to experience the world as she does. But you have admirable qualities of your own, Lucy, and in time you will find that you’ll desire things the way that befits you.”

“And what if I… desire something now?” she asked, feeling bold. “Is there anything wrong with that?”

His chest rumbled again and she tangled her fingers in the woolly fur of his underbelly. She didn’t want to let go, but still feared rejection.

“No,” he finally said, voice deeper than she had ever heard, “there isn’t. Whatever you wish for is yours for the taking.”

Lucy felt another jolt of heat travel through her body. She should have known that whatever she felt or thought she could always bring up with Aslan. Even this. She was filled with confidence now as she turned so she could more easily divest herself of her undergarments. When she was done, she bunched up her nightgown so she was free to shuffle up and straddle one of Aslan’s front legs.

“I wish for this, then,” she said, seeking his face again with her hands. His whiskers tickled her face as she kissed his muzzle lightly. He sighed, his breath sweet and familiar and warming her to the core.

The position wasn’t ideal, she knew, but the touch of Aslan’s silky fur on her wet, sensitive skin had her burning up. He let her wrap her thighs around his strong leg and rock back and forth. She reached to stroke his ear again and he resumed the low purring sound he made when he was in a good mood. She imagined the end of his tail moving in slow little circles, like it would when he used to lie down in a sun-warmed spot like a big lazy housecat.

The rubbing against his furry leg felt good, but there was still a desire for something more in her. Something in the sounds she made must have betrayed her, because Aslan shifted under her and spoke with a gravelly voice.

“Little one, would you lie down? It would please me to see your face.”

Lucy ceased her motions and pulled back, a little out of breath. She lay on her back on the floor and pulled her nightgown further up, still keeping her eyes shut. Aslan’s claws made little sounds on the floor.

“Could I not see your face as well?” She all but whined, yearning to lay her eyes on him at least once.

“I’m afraid not,” Aslan said. His breath tickled her belly and thighs and she realised he had brought his silken nose right above her sex. A moan escaped her and she let her legs fall open for him. He nuzzled at her thigh softly and then licked at her with his hot, wet tongue.

Lucy gasped. It was unlike anything she’d felt before, the combined heat and wetness of his tongue and her own skin. He was careful, but his strength made every stroke feel powerful, and he quickly got all of her abdomen all wet. She found herself raising her hips up to meet his licks, to better angle for contact where she needed it the most. The great lion above her growled and she reached to grasp his soft cheek once more.

“Aslan, oh Aslan,” she spoke his name with reverence, again and again.

Soon, incredible warmth flooded the whole of Lucy’s body from her toes to the tips of her ears. The muscles in her belly tightened and she shuddered against his now stilled tongue. Breathless, she let her knees drop, too weak to speak and content to let him snuffle around her body.

“Are you warm now, little one?” he asked with amusement. She laughed when his whiskers tickled the underside of her breasts –

and with that, Lucy woke up with a start in her rocking bed and sat up with her heart still beating double-time. In the half-light, she could see that the room was empty, but she could still feel the satisfied throb between her thighs.

“Yes, very,” she whispered, smiling, as she dropped back on her pillow. “Thank you.”


End file.
